


Telling vs Showing

by NocturnalCharmer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5 Times, Cultural Differences, Established Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalCharmer/pseuds/NocturnalCharmer
Summary: Humans and Vozni express love differently





	Telling vs Showing

Nova never said, "I love you."

At first it bothered Prompto, especially when he said it first and xe just smiled.  
After awhile he wrote it off as something that just wouldn't happen.  
It wasn't until they were staring down Ifrit himself that Prompto realized how often Nova said it in xir own way.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You’re really something, aren’t you?" Nova commented to him after the group's first successful hunt.  
Prompto had managed to bring what could have been a drawn out battle to a swift end by making a picture perfect headshot on their target.

He waved xir off, embarrassed and sheepish from the praise, "Nah, I'm just me, y'know?"

Nova face softened and xe shook xir head fondly, heartstone swirling with a glittery pink glow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I notice you all the time." Nova said in reply to Prompto's midnight claim that his skills weren't as notable as the others'.  
The two of them were perched on the Regalia's trunk, away from the slumbering camp.

Prompto shook his head, "Yeah, but you have to admit the other guys definitely pull more weight than I do..."

Nova shrugged, heartstone a blur of pinks and oranges as xe laughed, "Well, they weigh more than you do, ya beanpole."

Prompto can't help but laugh as a feathery wing ruffles his carefully styled hair.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come sit next to me?" Nova asked, gesturing to the window seat across from Ignis with xir knitting needles.

Prompto took the offered seat and the nearly-gone ball of soft blue yarn xe gave him to unspool for the scarf xe was almost done knitting. He looked over at Ignis and gave a small smile before he remembered that the advisor wouldn't be able to see it. He mentally scolded himself and switched tactics, keeping his voice light as he asked Ignis how he was.

Mid-conversation Prompto gave a shiver, the window seat a bit cold for his tank top and vest. He startled when a warm feathered wing curled around him, the owner not even looking up from binding off the scarf in xir lap while xir heartstone glowed in patches of pink and yellow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here, I made this for you." Nova said as xe wrapped the warm blue scarf around Prompto's face and neck, the hand-knitted fabric doing wonders to keep his face safe from the biting chill of the icy wind.  
He's still reeling from the fact that xe jumped off the train after him when Noctis pushed him off, but he manages to mumble his gratitude into the scarf.

"We've got to keep moving." Nova turns to march on, yet xe leaves a hand on his upper arm, guiding him through the blizzard step by agonizing step and helping him up when he stumbles from the gale.

Despite the flurry of white Prompto can just barely see the pastel pink glow of xir heartstone through xir sweater, the normally vibrant color diluted by a white other than the snow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish I had known you sooner." Nova says to him as they prepare to face the Infernian, knowing that out of all of them xe is likely the only one that will survive simply because xe isn't human.

"I love you too." Prompto answers and is rewarded by a shimmering pink and blue glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Heartstone Colors  
> Pink: Love  
> Orange: Excitement, Fun  
> Yellow: Contentment, Happiness  
> White: Fear, Anxiety  
> Blue: Sorrow, Melancholy


End file.
